


The Side Effects of You

by thegayestwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Eremin - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MalexMale, Yaoi, all the gays, attack on titan - Freeform, attack on yaoi, boyslove, butt smex, ereri, eruri - Freeform, gay shit, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, total gay action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestwriter/pseuds/thegayestwriter
Summary: An unpredictable brunette is the definition of the life of a party. Obnoxious, yet charming, the college student finds himself in a blunder of hell featured on earth. Battling his own temptations, or better known as, "Side Effects," the boy considers himself an addictive drug of a sort. A drug in some of the being's lives he'd happen to become a part of. He meets a male which he comes to witness that seizes his desires. Although when star struck hearts begin to blend, temptations tend to grow stronger by the passing seconds.DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of Attack On Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin), simply only the plot of the story belongs to me.





	The Side Effects of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many works I'm planning on finishing, I hope you enjoy! Not gonna say I'm not gonna cry writing some of this omg. Please comment and tell me what you think!

All I really wanna do is make it right. I bet he doesn't want me in his presence right now, better yet to even exist.

Levi..

I'm sorry.

I can't say it now.

That three worded sentence,

Because sadly,

I don't mean it.

I can't explain why things ended up the way it is now. I'm sitting here like a depressed, broken hearted bum--which I am. Lost at love, not even understanding my own choices. I chose for it to be this way, and I knew that I had to make it right.

Now I'm sitting here, scribbling down words onto paper. My emotions, my mind, my soul at most--and even my heart urged me to go on.

"You picked up the phone, in my head I know I'm wrong,"

"I just wanna know what you heard,"

When I started to write, I couldn't stop. As the faded ink within my pen glided among the thin sheet, that's when I knew--I couldn't. My hand started to ache, along with my wrist as I wrote.

"I'm pacing back and forth, 'cause I know that I've been caught,"

"Tryin' think of the perfect words."

I could remember his face perfectly. Rage and pure betrayal covered his features.

His usually slate, cloud like orbs were filled with fiery, or would I like to recall.

Hate.

I've never seen him like that.

When I tell you I haven't, I'm being truthful. It was as if I had been caught between a stone and a pebble.

Forced to choose one which would be able to take out two birds. Would I spare the animals? By using a light hearted action? Or seize them, using a forceful object.

If Levi himself was a bird, I wouldn't choose either. To think of it, I wouldn't want to cause him any harm at all.

But I did.

The lies I spute, whether it was a pebble, or a stone. It caused pain to my lover. My biggest mistake.

"So I can come to you, and lie right to your face,"

"I don't know what I'm gonna say,"

When I say I loved him, I meant it.

Loved him that was. Some days I found myself saying that, that's when I realized everything was spiraling downward, into a series of leading events, that eventually marked the ending of what we had established. Of course Levi never changed, but I did.

"But I know that I'm gonna say,"

"Whatever it takes,"

Maybe I wasn't clear of what I wanted, maybe I hadn't been all along.

All I can really think about is him.

The look on his face when he came to the conclusion of what was happening. Remembering his tear stained cheeks, his once pale colored was a dusty red, marking where he had wiped his runny nose and eyes. What have I done?

I'm only seeing now that my pen was empty on ink. The lined paper within my lap had droplets scattered about the sheet. 

Pitter.

Patter.

Pitter.

Patter.

Oh how the clear tears made such a beautiful melody.

To the sound of a broken heart.

My broken heart. Shattered memories of what Levi and I were once, or used to be.

My beating structure proved to me that I was still alive. Still breathing. Still feeling the urge to end it here.

Why must I? 

My head thudded against the wall behind me, causing my curly locks to bounce against the sudden movement.

The ceiling seemed duller than usual, it was once a vibrant blue. It dazzled at any aspect of the day, even night.

Only now it appealed plain to me, no longer that blue I once perceived to be the boldest of all. In honesty, the entire apartment in which I lived seemed to grow plain by the passing minutes.

It was more empty, more space, which I didn't like. Who was I to criticize? It was my place after all, my taste in colors were quite outrageously insane, never contrasting with anything I owned.

Levi always pointed out it me.

Come to realize, he points out many things to me. Which is precisely why everything is growing dull to my aspect.

I hated this.  
I hated this feeling

It lingered in a slow, everlasting way. Taunting my mind and heart as if it were a dog's toy. Of course I couldn't blame myself, for I was arrogant, inconsiderate, a selfish bastard to recall.

I twirled my pen between my fingertips for a moment, examing the utensil.

I never actually mentioned why Levi isn't here--or is even with me right about now.

It was only a party.

A stupid one in fact.

Levi was nice enough to let me head out with a few of my boys--those he had met that was.

Tipsy and unable to make out my actions, I wound up somewhere I couldn't remember even how or when I managed to get there.

Levi and I were having problems, he wasn't supposed to know about it. It was a little secret to be kept.

A secret that managed to get out.

"Time is not on our side,"

"Cause he's waving goodbye, goodbye,"

"Cause he's waving goodbye, goodbye,"

Guilty? Yes.

In the wrong? No.

Its been nearly two weeks and I haven't heard from him.

I'm starting to miss the make up texts.

The make up sex.

The times when we weren't divided. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he misses me too. The connection was like no other.

It was as if we were one. He became part of me.

Mornings seem longer and a drag without him beside me. An empty space in the spot where body usually would lay, resting peacefully and sleeping life away.

Hah, that rhymed.

I guess my mind is versing poems. Growing weary and dreadful from loneliness.

And so is my heart. Shallow from my own desires.

Which is only half of what it used to be.

My heart is aching, and my mind has become a blur. A gust of wind swivels my thoughts into a pool of sadness. I'm empty, hallow. If I think about it, I'm only a body with a brain.

With no beating heart.

If I feel like this. I wonder how he does. I have to make it right.

I must.

I'm coming for you baby..

My Levi.

"Smartphones, dumb shit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I've hope you enjoyed this mini section, I'll post chapter one soon! I've already begun working on Chapter 2! Please leave comments and kuudos, if you like. It means a lot! This fanfiction can also be found on my Wattpad account, "yoonbumie" Follow if you would like!


End file.
